


Początek ich końca

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Self-Doubt, but they eventually get it, doubts in general
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: Malik (nie)zadaje wiele pytań, a Altair mu na nie odpowiada.





	

Stał pośród swoich braci, i jak każdy z nich, patrzył na dwoje starszych wiekiem nasuwających na ramiona jego przyjaciela czarne szaty Wielkiego Mistrza. Jego barki wydały się zrazu większe, ale także ściągnięte ku dołowi, jakby nie tylko płótno na nich spoczywało, a cała forteca. Materiał ukrył jego figurę, jednak zamiast go optycznie powiększyć, sprawiła, że zdawał się jakby zapadać w sobie. Kiedy nasunął kaptur na głowę, Malik mógł przysiąc, że widzi początek końca tego człowieka, jego najdroższego przyjaciela, osoby, na stratę której pozwolić sobie nie może. Twarz poszarzała, usta zbladły, cień zabawił się na każdej delikatnej zmarszczce, pogłębiając je.

_Allachu, zabrałeś mi jednego brata i rękę. Do drugiej ręki dodam obie nogi, żebyś mi nie zabierał drugiego._

Bursztynowe oczy spoglądały na niego, smutne, opłakujące ojca, który padł z ręki należącej do tego samego ciała. Nie było w nich pewności siebie jaką widział jeszcze dobę temu, ani arogancji z poprzedniego tygodnia. Jedynie żałobę i jakby niedowierzanie. Altair spojrzał na przemawiającego starszego, później na drugiego, dzierżącego w dłoni Koran. Blade, spierzchłe usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Dlaczego Malikowi nagle ścisnęło się gardło? Co za słowa padną z tych ust?  
Altair odsunął trzymaną przez urzędnika Świętą Księgę. Tłum zaczął szeptać, oburzone głosy odezwały się spomiędzy ludzi, ktoś zakrzyknął coś na upomnienie.  
\- Jak mogę składać przysięgę wobec boga, do którego się nie modlę? Każdy z was wie, że matka moja była Francuzką, ojciec Haszaszynem. Żadne z nich, możliwe z powodu braku czasu, nie nauczyło mnie wiary w żadne z bóstw. A przysięgę składa się wobec tych, których uważa się za znaczących, dlatego właśnie ja – jego ton uniósł się znacznie, prawa dłoń wyciągnięta była ku tłumowi. – Dlatego właśnie ja przysięgam na nasze Bractwo, na naszą komunę, na moich braci, na mój jedyny dom, moją jedyną rodzinę! – Jego ostry głos skutecznie rozwiał niepewność w sercach większości. – Że prędzej sam zgniję w rynsztoku, niźli pozwolę Templariuszowi górować nad nami!  
Tłum skandował, Malik natomiast nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie mógł pozbyć się tego zimnego uczucia, wspinającego się po jego kręgosłupie, rozlegającego po każdej kości, że oto nastąpił koniec początku i początek końca. Dai nie ruszył się z miejsca nawet wtedy kiedy, zeszedłszy ze szczytu schodów, Altair przywołał go wzrokiem, takim samotnym. Jednak jego nogi sam Allach, zdawało się Daiowi, trzymał i nie puszczał, sprawiając, że Wielki Mistrz odszedł ku zimnej fortecy w pojedynkę.  
Urzędnik rozejrzał się po tłumie, po uśmiechach uspokojonych duszyczek, martwiących się czy ich pasterz laską nada im kierunek, czy też uderzy w to czułe miejsce i pozwoli im pomrzeć. Dlaczego Altair spojrzał tylko ku niemu? Dlaczego nie zwrócił się ku Raufowi, czułemu, otwartemu na szansę podniesienia przyjaciela na duchu?

_Czyżby…?_

Malika obleciał strach. Jeśli to prawda, dlaczego nic mu nie mówi? Nie robi ku niemu kroku? Jedynie patrzy, smutnie, samotnie.

Co się teraz stanie? Czy Altair podoła swemu zadaniu? Czy, tak jak zapowiedział, pozbędzie się pozostałych pędów chwastu? Skąd wie kim oni są? Czy wie kim oni są? Czy rozpocznie się rzeź? Czy Malik powinien szykować szafot? Szubienice nigdy nie były w Masyafie używane. Zdrajcom ścina się głowy, potem się ich grzebie, bo mimo swych czynów, byli braćmi.  
Dai powinien wrócić do swojego biura, to skrzeczących starców, rafiq’ów lub też ich prawych rąk, rozpocząć Wielką Rewolucję, zapowiedzianą przez Altaira. Czy uda im się zmienić to, co praktykowane przez stulecia? Czy jako Prawa Ręka Wielkiego Mistrza sprawdzi się w swojej roli? Czy będzie dostatecznie rozważny? Czy jego mądrość, rzeczywiście, jak zapewnia Wielki Mistrz, warta jest więcej niż cała starszyzna razem wzięta? Czy bez swojej ręki zdoła wzbudzić w innych respekt z odpowiednią nutą strachu?

_Czy Altair spotyka się z tą kobietą?_

Czy czeka na niego w jego prywatnych kwaterach? Czy nagrzewa zimne łoże? Dba o niego? Upewnia się, że je, pije, śpi? Oferuje mu pomoc w ulżeniu jego smutków?

_Czy złożyli przed Allachem przysięgę?_

Kiedy nastała już noc, a jego uprzejmi goście udali się na spoczynek, Malik usiadł przy swoim biurku i patrzył na górę notatek sporządzonych przez zacne grono. Spodziewał się większego oburzenia, jednak zdaje się, że zmiana przysięgi była trafnym wyborem. Rashid przysiągł na Koran, a zdradził. Zmiana tej tradycji nie mogła być jednak trwała, mówili, Islam to czynnik nas spajający, upominali go. Boga nie można po prostu odrzucić. Mężczyzna usłyszał kroki, umyślnie głośne.  
\- Malik, jeszcze tu jesteś? – Zdziwienie malowało się na bladej twarzy Altaira. Mimo światła świec, jego twarz nie nabrała zdrowej barwy, jak zazwyczaj się to zdarzało. Jego skóra zdawała się być wtedy z ciemnego złota.  
\- Nasze negocjacje znacznie się wydłużyły. Rafiqowie są z ciebie zadowoleni.  
\- Och, wiesz dokładnie, że mało mnie obchodzi ich zdanie. Chciałbym usłyszeć twoje, jeśli byś zechciał się nim podzielić. – Blondyn usiadł na blacie biurka i zsunął kaptur z głowy, sprawiając, że przez sekundę znowu wyglądał jak nastolatek, ten chłopiec wiecznie przerywający Malikowi lekturę.

_\- Choć się ze mną zmierzyć!_

\- Byłem zaskoczony, ale odpowiedź tłumu była zadowalająca.  
\- Konkrety, przyjacielu. Tłum mnie nie obchodzi.  
\- A powinien! – Fuknął zirytowany Dai. – To oni teraz są twoimi podopiecznymi, są najważniejsi dla Wielkiego Mistrza.  
\- Ale teraz nim nie jestem. – Haszaszyn wyciągnął dłoń ku Malikowi. – Jestem Altairem, który pyta przyjaciela o opinię. – Czarnowłosy spojrzał na drżącą dłoń przed jego nosem i chwycił ją w mocny uścisk.  
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Pozytywnie.  
I twarz Altaira pojaśniała jakby, śmiech odjął mu całe dekady! A te oczy…!  
\- Ha! Całe tygodnie myśleliśmy z Raufem jakby cię tu zaskoczyć! 

_Rauf?_

\- Udało się wam, przyznaję. – Uśmiechnął się.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, Altair przeglądał chaotyczne notatki, Malik zaś przyglądał się mu. Czyli to nie ta kobieta, a Rauf. Dai nie mógł być bardziej spokojny niż teraz. Rauf był dobrym nauczycielem, czułym na emocje, zawsze gotowy do podniesienia swoich uczniów na duchu. Wiedział, że może oddać Altaira w jego ręce i spać spokojnie. Tyle, że i tak nie zaśnie. Kiedy tylko zamknie powieki zobaczy jego przyjaciół złączonych w świetle księżyca, a jego serce będzie kruszeć.   
\- Dobrze się czujesz? Zbladłeś jakby? – Zaniepokoił się blondyn. – Podać ci wody?  
\- Nie panikuj, to tylko zmęczenie. Czas najwyższy udać się na spoczynek. Tylko dlaczego moje kwatery są tak daleko? – Jęknął podnosząc się. Skrzywił się kiedy łupnęło mu w krzyżu od siedzenia w tej samej pozycji przez wiele godzin.  
\- Moje są o wiele bliżej. – pół Francuz machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Możesz spędzić noc u mnie.   
\- Nie chcę ci zawadzać…  
\- Mówisz tak, jakby ktoś tam na mnie czekał. – Zaśmiał się Altair. – Nikogo tam nie ma. I nie będzie. Dopóki tam nie wejdziesz i nie zamkniesz za nami drzwi.  
Malik spojrzał speszony na przyjaciela, uśmiechniętego szczerze jak chyba nigdy. Z oczyma błyszczącymi jak płomyk, zdrowym rumieńcem i otwartym sercem. Po sekundzie jednak uśmiech zelżał, oczy zgasły nieco, rumieniec pogłębił się, czerwień wstydu oblała twarz przyjaciela.  
\- Myślałem, że… Zdawało mi się zawsze, że… Z resztą nie ważne.  
\- A co z… - spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Z czym? Nie mam już dziś żadnych obowiązków. – Zapewnił go unosząc obie dłonie w obronnym geście.  
\- Ale…   
\- Malik, na litość, zabijasz mnie! – Powiedział Altair, opuszczając dłonie na kolana – No powiedz coś!  
\- Myślałem, że ta kobieta… Rauf…  
\- Kobieta? Rauf? Rauf zdaje się być mężczyzną, ale muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie sprawdzałem. – Zaśmiał się, a potem wykrzywił. – Właśnie sobie wyobraziłem…   
\- Nikogo tam nie ma? – Pytanie to sowicie polane było nadzieją.  
\- W moich kwaterach? – Upewnił się. – Skąd. – Blondyna cała ta sytuacja zaczęła bawić. – Zmień twarz, bo ci ten uśmieszek zostanie…  
\- Nikogo tam nie ma! – Powiedział radośnie czarnowłosy. Altair rozejrzał się po komnacie, chwycił czarę z biurka i ją powąchał.  
\- Upiłeś się tym kiepskim winem? Czy to staruchy ci mózg zjadły? Powtarzam po raz… Nie wiem który; nikogo tam nie…  
Malik przywarł ustami do przyjaciela, który w szoku o mało co nie spadł z biurka. Po kilku sekundach otrzeźwiał jakby, objął dłońmi twarz ukochanego i składał na spierzchłych ustach delikatne pocałunki. Później na policzkach, powiekach, nosie i czole, jakby składając hołd drugiemu mężczyźnie. Czarnowłosy był gotowy łkać jak dziecko, Altair jednak mu nie pozwolił, wypełniając jego umysł samym sobą. Kusząc słodkimi słowami miłości, niczym syrena marynarzy śpiewem. Nie musiał nawet prosić, nie musiał Malika nawet pokierować, aby ten szedł za nim posłusznie. Zbędne było napomnienie o zasuwce u drzwi, ponaglanie u podnóża posłania. Zbędne były jakiekolwiek słowa, skoro oba serca i obie dusze wypowiedziały pod księżycem słodką przysięgę.


End file.
